


Violet

by ZenyZootSuit



Series: Kingdom As I See It [3]
Category: Kingdom Netflix, 킹덤 | Kingdom (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, Kingdom Weekly, Kissing, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenyZootSuit/pseuds/ZenyZootSuit
Summary: Didn't anyone ever tell you to take time to stop and smell the roses?
Relationships: Prince Lee Chang/Yeong-shin
Series: Kingdom As I See It [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740082
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	Violet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kingdom Weekly's prompt: flowers. This is part of the Kingdom As I See It Series, but can be read as a stand alone. I envision this as somewhere in the seven year gap, but nowhere in particular. Enjoy the tooth-rotting fluff!

“Yeong-shin!” Chang shouted over his shoulder. “What do you think you’re doing? We have to keep moving!”

The hunter fixed him with a wide smile. “Why?” he asked before promptly pulling his horse to a stop and jumping off.

“We have to get back!”

“It’s the middle of the day, Chang, in the middle of summer at that. There aren’t any monsters here.” He looped his horse’s reins under his arm and sat down in the grass. “Even if there were, we would see them coming in an open field like this one.”

Every now and again, Chang would miss the authority he gave up when he abdicated the throne and told Seo-bi and Yeong-shin to address him by his given name (unless they were playing their roles of Lord and servants to get information), would miss being able to command something and have others follow it immediately.

But when Yeong-shin smiled at him like that, it was very hard to be too irked.

“Come sit with me,” the hunter said. “If _I’m_ not concerned, then you shouldn’t be.”

Chang acquiesced, but made sure to sigh heavily and make his displeasure known to his lover. Yeong-shin only laughed warmly and draped himself over Chang’s lap, grinning up at the former royal as they sat, shaded by their horses.

Chang couldn’t keep the small smile from his face as he gazed down at his lover, carding his fingers through the unbound pieces of his hair. “This is such a waste of time,” he said gently.

The hunter shut his eyes, leaning into the touch. “Didn’t anyone ever tell you to take time to stop and smell the roses?”

Chang snorted, glancing around at the wildflowers surrounding them. “None of these are roses.”

“I’m so glad you’ve finally been paying attention to my lessons on identifying plants,” the hunter teased in reply, sitting up. “Fine, we can put this respite to good use. Tell me what this is.”

Chang struggled to identify anything, much to Yeong-shin’s amusement, as he argued that Yeong-shin and Seo-bi had only taught him how to identify useful plants, not wildflowers.

The hunter hummed, fingers brushing over a pretty purple flower. “What about this one? Do you know what this is?”

“I do not.”

Yeong-shin picked the flower. “It’s called a violet. I’ve always liked them for their purple color.”

Chang felt his fingers on his chin, turning his head towards Yeong-shin. Carefully, the hunter slid the stem of the flower behind his ear.

“You were wearing purple when I first met you,” Yeong-shin murmured, cupping Chang’s face in his hand. “It suits you.”

Chang shook his head, feeling a blush creep up on his cheeks. “Let’s not speak of when we met.” He leaned on Yeong-shin’s shoulder. “You wanted so much to rest here. Speaking of such things would ruin the peace.”

The hunter merely chuckled. “As you wish.” Yeong-shin gazed around for a while. “Tell me, do you see anyone?”

Chang looked around too. “No, no one. Why?”

“If there’s no one around, that means I can do this.”

Yeong-shin turned and sweetly pressed his lips to Chang’s. There was no heat in it, only warmth. Chang returned it, placing his hand over the hunter’s where it rested on the ground.

When Yeong-shin broke the kiss, there was nothing but love in his eyes. “You are the most important thing to me in the entire world,” he murmured. “I just want to make sure you know that.

The warmth in Chang’s heart was greater than that of the summer sun. “And you to me.” He kissed his lover again and Yeong-shin laced their fingers together.

Never in the years they had been together like this had either man spoken the words ‘I love you’. Sometimes Chang wanted to, but never did. Perhaps there was a reason neither man had said it. If there was, Chang could never articulate it.

In any case, the words didn’t need to be said. In moments like this, they were clear enough.

Yeong-shin rested his head on Chang’s shoulder and together they looked out over the wildflowers.

Maybe this wasn’t a waste of time after all.

** El Fin **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
